Im Still Into You
by x0xalexis8
Summary: Based off the song " Im Still Into You" by Paramore . Gratsu, Yaoi.


I do not own Fairy Tail...if i did it would have yaoi all over :D

i also do not own the song

This is yaoi so turn back if you want want ittt.

..Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better...

Gray bursted into the guild, the biggest smile on his face. " Mira, Lucy...I need to do something for our anniversary. And I need your help." The Ice mage looked at the blonde and white haired girls.

They both looked at each other, then to Gray " Of course we will help!" The both connected their arms with Gray's, dragging him from the guild. They talked about different ideas while the raven wondered if asking them was a bad idea.

The leaves danced on the ground, the fall wind blew their hair. " Gray, where are we going?" The pinkette asked. The cold hands were covering his eyes as they made their way into the forest.

" Shhh, almost there." He smiled as he guided his lover. He took a deep breath, chewing his lip as they came to a stop. " Okay..." He said nervously, he hoped Natsu would like it. He spent all week making sure this was perfect and he was afraid Natsu would be disappointed that this was his gift. He shook away his thoughts, slowly moving his hands from Natsu's eyes.

Lights made from ice were glowing in the night sky, draped around a tree. Under the tree was a place to sit, comfortable. A tiny box sat next to the tree. Gray turned his head to look at the dragon slayer. Natsu's jaw dropped " Wha...Gray..." He ran his hand along the tree " This is where I come when I miss Igneel..."

Gray smiled, looking at the ground " I just...thought..." He shrugged " The box is full of the letters you write him..i didn't read them." The raven handed Natsu a key to the box.

Natsu totally ignored the key and went straight for Gray's arms " Thank you so much Gray, I love you."

Gray hugged Natsu close, feeling relieved " I love you to, Natsu. Happy 6th anniversary."

...It's not a walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time I'm still into you...

" God damn it Gray!" Natsu yelled, throwing something in reach at the ice mage " She practically mouth fucked you in front of me!"

" Jeez don't you listen! I pushed her away, Natsu I swear i'd never cheat on you! You know how Juvia is!" The raven hissed.

Natsu looked close to tears " You took forever to push her away! Why...why did it take so long?" He asked, his shoulders sagged. "Why..."

Gray instantly felt guilty" Baby... I was just shocked I didn't have time to react fast enough... Please Natsu.. I love you." Natsu now felt guilty.

" Im sorry.. I over reacted." Natsu looked down. He felt something cold grab his hand . The pinkette smiled softly, interlocking their fingers.

...I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you...

Natsu sipped his glass of water, sitting at the bar in the guild. Happy and him just got back from a job request and the Dragon slayer was worn out.

Suddenly, hands were placed on his shoulders and slowly, they massaged him. Natsu knew exactly who it was. The only person who made butterflies float in his belly.

" Hard day?" The words whispered in his ear, making the dragon slayer blush.

" Yeah, you can say that. Seeing you makes it better though." He let out a breath, leaning his head back on Gray.

Gajeel sat a few tables away from the pair with Levy " How did they get this far?"

...Recount the night that

I first met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world

Fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time I'm still into you...

Gray held Natsu's hand, gently pulling him down the path to the cliff. The teen slowed, sitting down on the edge with his legs over. Natsu got the sign and gently sat next to him.

" Mom... Ur." He said down to the water, smiling softly " This is Natsu...my best friend and my boyfriend... He has been wanting to meet you ." The water sparkled " He is pretty amazing and has been right in front of me the whole time. I am a foolish child aren't I? "

Natsu watched Gray in awe. He had heard about the ice mages past . Everything that happened with Lyon. It was just...different to see him this way he felt..happy. Happy that Gray trusted him to take him here. They have only been together for a few months .

The rest of the night Natsu and Gray talked down to Ur, the waves splashed against the rocks.

Gray smiled, they were on the way back to the pinkette's" Im positive she likes you-."

" Iloveyou." Natsu said quickly in one sentence. He stopped walking, Gray followed right behind. The ice mages chest filled with air before it slowly released .

" Thank god, I love you to." He pulled Natsu into a kiss was gently and soft. The two mages pulled apart.

Natsu smiled as Gray wrapped his arm around him and started to hum, Natsu hummed along with him as they continued to walk.

...Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I (Hey)

Some things just, some things just make sense

And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by

That I'm not into you...

"- And somethings...somethings just make sense and one of those are you and I Gray. I believe that we belong together no mater what the hell anyone else says. And after all this time...I'm still into you like when we first started going out. The butterflies and all, im glad i get them with you." Natsu looked up at Gray, smiling softly.

" I now pronounce you husbands! " The man closed his book " You may kiss now."

Gray grabbed Natsu, brushing their lips together " Good." He kissed him, dipping the pinkette down. Clapping and cheering was heard all around them as they parted, taking each other's hand as they walked back down the isle.

Gray held their hands in the air, leaning to Natsu's ear " Im still into you to,not a day goes by when im not."

I know, short and it probably sucks but..i Love the song.

and fanfiction hates me and wont bold or save my dashes to show you where my authors note and lyrics are


End file.
